This invention relates generally to the art of merchandising and, more particularly, to improved apparatus for concurrently supporting and displaying merchandise items and the prices thereof.
Display fixtures such as gondolas and wall fixtures are utilized for selling various items of merchandise as for example, electrical extension cords. Prior arrangements have employed a plurality of forwardly projecting hooks upon which the coiled extension cords are supported. A price strip has been positioned adjacent the rear of the hooks. Devices of this nature have been comparatively inflexible with respect to adjusting the spacing between the hooks. Additionally, because the price strips have been positioned adjacent the plane of the rear end of the hooks, the price strips below the first row of hooks have been difficult to read, the merchandise supported upon such first row of hooks hindering visibility of the lower price strips. Another serious disadvantage of the prior display arrangements resulted from the sharp configuration of the front ends of the hooks. It has not been uncommon for purchasers to have their eyes injured by inadvertent contact with the front ends of such hooks while bending over to remove the merchandise from the lower rows of hooks.